


The Picture

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has posted something on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by xejanfan.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“Oh my god, you posted that on LiveJournal?!”

Jess grinned. “Yep!”

“I can’t believe you did that!”

“Don’t worry – you’re beautiful.”

“But people can see that!” Dana was blushing profusely.

“They can’t see your face, honey. Besides, only the people on my friends list can see it. No one else can.”

“And just how many people are on your friends list?”

“Not many. This is my vampire journal rather than my ‘normal’ one. So, only a few vampires and half-breeds that I know.”

Dana looked at her surprised. “Your vampire journal?”

“Yeah. How else do you think we network?” she replied with an amused smile.

FIN

 


End file.
